Stories of Life, Love, and Hope
by darkshadow36
Summary: UPDATED! Story 4: In the Dark Room- is up! What if two rivals are really meant for each other? And they've been put to the test- will they admit their feelings? Pls. R&R!
1. Story 1: Love Coincidence

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**darkshadow36: **Hello, Eriol/Tomoyo fans and to all the readers out there!!! This is my special E/T non-stop stories, which I made myself. I hope you'll like it!!! Please R&R! Thanks a lot! Well, sit back and enjoy! Here's Story #1!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS—Clamp owns them. BUT, I own this fic myself!!!

**darkshadow36: **Now presenting… Story #1: Love Coincidence!!!

DEDICATIONS: I dedicate this first story of my fic to a certain someone—my older sister, bluemist418, for being always there for me. Thank you, Ate!

**Story #1: Love Coincidence**

"Mom! I'm going to school now. Bye! See you later!" 14-year old Daidouji Tomoyo ran ahead to school, which was just a few blocks away from their home.

In this story, Tomoyo is a kind and an intelligent girl who wears round glasses. It made her look like a nerd, though. Another, her family moved in England after studying a few years in USA. Inside, she's a girl who's looking for something called… 'Love'. Whoa… Just think about that! She's still young…

When Tomoyo was once in school, she avoided mixing with the crowd that had gathered in the corridor. She hurried to her classroom, which was on the third floor, but she doesn't know where it is.

Because of the rush, she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry, I-I'm—"

She found herself looking in the captivating sapphire blue eyes of a boy who's a bit taller than her.

"New student, I s'pose, Eriol?" a boy with dark hair said behind the boy Tomoyo bumped into.

"Looks like it," said another boy, this time with chestnut brown hair and amber eyes. "I remembered Sakura… When she was new here herself, she also had the same round glasses… But poor her, she died of heart attack in the middle of last year. I was planning of courting her, actually. We were friends already, then…"

"Now, now, Syaoran, don't be too sad about it…" said the first boy. "Ow, Eriol, just stand up there and be aware of where you are!" He and the other boy laughed.

The boy Tomoyo bumped into stood up and helped Tomoyo get up.

"Ah, sorry, miss," he said in the English accent. Tomoyo apologized too. She tried to hide her blush.

"Wooo… The girl's blushing, Eriol. What did you just do?" said the first boy, smirking.

"Shut up, Yamazaki," said the latter.

"Umm… Can you please tell me where is the classroom 1-A?" asked Tomoyo, trying to ignore the tension in her.

"Oh, she's also a freshman," said Syaoran. "We're all in the same class. It's over there… Just turn right and look at the classroom labels. So, are you new here?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Um, I'll go now… And sorry again…" She tried to walk away quickly, but she felt a strong firm grip hold her arm. It was Eriol.

"What?" she said quite irritated.

"I forgot to tell you my name… Hiiragizawa Eriol. And these boneheads here are Yamazaki Takashi and Li Syaoran. You don't mind if you tell yours?"

"Umm…"

RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGG!!!

Tomoyo ran to her classroom, the three boys behind.

"Good morning, class," the teacher, Ms. Watson, said lightly. "We've got a new student here, anyway. Ms. Daidouji, come here…" She pointed at Tomoyo. Tomoyo stood up obediently and approached her.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Mary Watson, the adviser of this class. Class," Ms. Watson faced her class, "This is Daidouji Tomoyo. I don't want you teasing her or what, because she's just new here in England. I want you all to be kind to her. She and her family just migrated here from USA." Tomoyo sat back on her chair, avoiding the eyes of her classmates. She looked beside her and saw Eriol. He smiled. She blushed ('He's cute,' she thought. 'But he won't like me… I'm a nerd…').

"Since we already met, Tomoyo… Can we be friends?" Eriol said with a very sweet smile. Tomoyo nodded slowly.

"Umm… Yes, of course."

**At home…**

"Really, Tomoyo? You mean it, dear?"

"Yes, mom… He was a kind boy…" Tomoyo said.

"Oh, Tomoyo… Do you have a crush on him?" chuckled Daidouji Sonomi, her mother.

"Uhh, no, mom, of course not! We're just good friends, really…" said Tomoyo.

"I don't believe you, dear… I know someday you'll be in love with him."

"That's impossible!"

"Everything's possible with love, Tomoyo. When I was your age, I received my first kiss from your father… Woah was I too young for it! But that's because he realized that he loves me, and I feel the same way for him…"

"Ohh, mom… I can't believe you can be so romantic! I didn't know about that," Tomoyo stared in awe at her mother.

"Well, it's time you should know about it!" Sonomi hugged her daughter. "And I'm telling you, having a crush will change you into something new… Sometimes you couldn't eat, sleep, and study well, or you could be usually out of concentration. But sometimes, your crush inspires you to do your best in whatever you do. That's true, I'm telling you."

For the next few days, Tomoyo felt closer to Eriol. They hang out with his friends, Yamazaki and Syaoran…

It was finally Christmas vacation. No sooner it was 1 day before Christmas. Eriol was with Yamazaki and Syaoran at his place. Tomoyo said she couldn't come because she was sick.

"You know what, guys? I suspect Tomoyo isn't sick at all," sighed Yamazaki. "I bet she's lovesick… By the way she looks, blushes, and stuff like that at you, Eriol. Gee… Eriol, you're the man! What charm did you use to captivate her just like that?"

"Huh?" Eriol blushed at this.

"C'mon, admit it. Do you like her?" Syaoran sneered.

"Why are you such goofballs? It isn't true. We're just good friends."

"Think about it… You're a perfect match!" said Yamazaki. "Even Syaoran says so. Right, Syao-Syao?"

Syaoran nodded with his eyebrows going up and down.

Eriol didn't say anything. 'What if it's true?' he thought. 'She doesn't say anything about it…"

"Don't you have a crush on her even one bit?" asked Syaoran. "If you're not yet convinced, Yamazaki and I have proofs to tell you. First, she always asks you things like, 'How are you?' and stuff like that. Second, she always looks at you and she blushes when you look at her. And lastly, she smiles very sweetly at you and then she usually avoids looking straight in your captivating sapphire blue eyes! Sometimes she even keeps glancing at you… Don't you realize it? She's quiet when she's with you… She's in love with you! We kept on observing her for the next days which come and go…"

"Umm, would you leave me alone for a sec?" said Eriol. Yamazaki chuckled as he and Syaoran hid behind a corner of the room without Eriol knowing since he was too focused thinking about what they had just said about Tomoyo being in love with him. It seems absurd, but yet… he noticed it himself too.

He looked around and yelled, "Do I love Daidouji Tomoyo???" His voice echoed across the 4 walls of the room. Yamazaki and Syaoran controlled their selves from laughing so hard.

"Just be yourself, Eriol," whispered Syaoran, smirking.

Then Eriol continued, with a softer voice this time, "I think I really do like Tomoyo… Or if not like, maybe it's love… I just like her the way she is, really…"

"WOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Yamazaki and Syaoran showed up, yelling like crazy.

"What are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone!" Eriol turned bright red in embarrassment. Syaoran laughed.

"Now that we've heard it straight from you, go tell her the truth tomorrow Christmas," he said. "And kiss her…"

"We're too young for that, you freak!" said Eriol. "Ok, all right, I love Tomoyo, too—"

"WOOOOOOOOOO!!!" The two yelled again.

"Stop it! Just leave me alone right now, ok? Or else I'll give you two knuckle sandwiches!"

**At Tomoyo's place…**

"But I shouldn't leave you alone, Tomoyo. And why did you pretend that you were sick?" Sonomi approached Tomoyo, who was seated comfortably on her bed.

"Oh, mom…"

"Let me guess… You're in love with the young man, right?"

Tomoyo nodded, and then sobbed. "But I can't tell him… It's too late… We'll be leaving tomorrow morning for USA! Mom, can you just cancel that trip and just set off for America the day after tomorrow?"

"I know, sweetie, but your father… He needs us… I'll give you a chance tomorrow to tell him… If it'll be okay for him to go to the airport tomorrow early in the morning… I'll call him today…" Tomoyo tried to stop her but her mother already turned to go downstairs.

**Back to…**

"Gee, man, tomorrow will be your day!" said Yamazaki. He poked Eriol in the ribs, making him laugh and howl in pain at the same time. Just then, the telephone rang, loudly.

Eriol answered the call. "Hiiragizawa residence, good afternoon… This is Hiiragizawa Eriol. May I know who's calling?"

"Hello, Eriol, you must be the young man my daughter's talking about… I'm Tomoyo's mother. I just want to ask you if you could come tomorrow morning to the airport? My daughter wants to talk to you."

"Uh, sure thing, Mrs. Daidouji. What time?"

"6 o'clock early in the dawn. Our plane will leave for USA in 6:15 a.m. Can you come?"

"Certainly, Mrs. Daidouji. If your daughter really wishes me to come, I will do everything for her…"

"Well, that's settled, then, young man. Thank you and goodbye."

They both put down the phone. Eriol looked like he was about to cry.

"What's with the face, dude?" asked Syaoran.

"It couldn't be… Tomoyo will be leaving tomorrow for America! I can't believe this… Tomorrow is my only chance of telling her my feelings…" Tears rolled down his cheeks. Syaoran gave Eriol a handkerchief.

"Stop that!" Yamazaki almost went outraged. "Isn't it that boys don't cry?"

Syaoran just looked at Eriol sympathetically. "Don't cry, friend, we know it's too hard for you… But it's not yet the end of the world!" he said encouragingly.

**On the other hand…**

"But it is, mom! Ohh…" Tomoyo cried uncontrollably. "I feel like the whole world gave me such burden…"

"Tomoyo… What if he feels the same for you?"

"Then I'd be… Happy, of course…" Tomoyo smiled brightly. "But I'll still be leaving… I'll be coming back here after 3 years… But I won't tell him that."

Eriol put on his sweater and then made his way to the airport.

"Woah… I'm late! Tomoyo…"

Meanwhile, Tomoyo sat on the bench with her mother, waiting for the clock to strike 6:15 a.m. Just then, to her surprise, she saw Eriol running towards her. It was 6:10 a.m.

"Tomoyo!!!" He grasped for air.

"Eriol, I've got something to tell you before I go…"

"Me too, Tomoyo…"

Then they both blurted out, "I LOVE YOU!" Sonomi looked at the two with a smile.

"You mean it?" Tomoyo asked Eriol, who smiled at her.

"Yes, I mean it!" Eriol replied. Hey hugged each other, then looked at each other's eyes. They were about to kiss when—

"USA flight will be leaving for a minute…"

"Will you ever come back?" Eriol asked Tomoyo.

"I don't know, Eriol… But I promise you; you'll always be in my heart. Anyway, Merry Christmas! And… Before I leave… I love you," Tomoyo smiled.

"I love you too, Tomoyo," Eriol answered back. He controlled his tears when Tomoyo turned to go.

"Bye… Till we meet again, then…" Tomoyo said to him. Then she and her mother hurried to the first flight.

Tomoyo was in tears when she looked out the window. Eriol was still there, waving at her. She waved back… Until the plane started to flew aboard for USA.

**At Eriol's place…**

"At least you've told her… And she felt the same way for you, too," said Yamazaki, who was a bit happy and a bit sad. "What a Christmas! Let's just celebrate Christmas!" They started opening their gifts. Eriol forgot his problems for a moment.

**3 years later…**

How fast the years went. Hiiragizawa Eriol is now a young lad. He turned more handsome, a bit muscular, and his eyes were still the same captivating sapphire blue eyes.

Eriol just walked along the school corridors. He looked for his classroom.

Just then, a young lady came running. He tried to avoid being bumped. But, they still bumped into each other. He suddenly remembered when he first bumped into the girl he loves.

"Oh, sorry," they both said to each other. Eriol looked down into the eyes of the young lady and saw it was amethyst purple, exactly like Tomoyo's.

"T-Tomoyo?" He blurted out, his heart beating very fast.

"Excuse me?" said the young lady. And then, something struck the young lady.

"E-Eriol?" she can't help but smile. "Oh, Eriol, it's you!" They hugged each other.

"Hey, your hair's longer… and you no longer have those glasses," said Eriol.

"And you're more handsome," said Tomoyo. "Eriol, I'm sorry I forgot who you are—"

Eriol put a finger on Tomoyo's lips, which made her stop. "I still love you, Tomoyo…" He kissed her on the lips. After that kiss, Tomoyo smiled again.

"I still love you too, Eriol…"

"WOOOOOOOOOO!!!" two familiar voices yelled behind them.

"Together again!" said Syaoran.

"WAHOO!!!" This made Eriol and Tomoyo blush.

"Umm… Wouldn't you even ask me something?" asked Tomoyo, who was still red in the face.

"I don't need to ask you anymore… Do you still love me? I really wanted to ask that while you were gone—"

"WOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Shut up—" said Tomoyo.

"—Or else I'll give you two knuckle sandwiches!" Eriol continued, laughing.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**darkshadow36:** So, how was that? I hope that was fine… Please R&R! Next is the second installment (please do read it—entitled "Melting the Heart of Ice!"), and thanks a lot to you all!!!


	2. Story 2: Melting the Heart of Ice

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**darkshadow36: **Hello again, everyone! This is the second story of our E/T phenomenon!!! Tomoyo is a new student again here, but this time, she won't be leaving! Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed!!!

**_REVIEWEES:_**

**Jubily****-Lollypops**: Hi! Thanks for the review and the comments. Cool story… Do you really think so? And of course, this fic isn't just a one-shot! I was actually thinking of making up to 10 stories, well, that is, as of now. Thanks also for reading my other fic! Update soon too, please!

**UNIVERSE-KRISSY**: Hello to you, too! I'm glad you also liked the story. Thanks for reviewing and be inspired to write!

**sparkling-saphyre**: I'm very happy you liked it, too, and I also liked your fic! I'll be supporting it so don't worry! Anyway, I've seen that you already have reviews from other people! Good job! I really have to quicken the timeline… Thanks!!!

**heartz**: Wow! it's you again! I'm glad you reviewed my stories all the way! Anyway, can I ask you a favor? May I know your e-mail ad—or just show it up on your bio—so that I can e-mail you about the updates? Or if you wouldn't want to, just add me in your Author Alerts list in your account. By the way, I really do appreciate your support! Continue it! )

**bluemsit418**: Heylo, sistah! Haha… Nothing. Thanks all the same. Don't cheat on me again next time… You know what I mean. You better get started with your fic, though, so I can read something else which might give me more ideas about different plots and stuff…

DEDICATIONS: This chapter is dedicated to **Jubily****-Lollypops** for being the first one to review! And also, this second story is dedicated to UNIVERSE-KRISSY, too, for adding me immediately to her favorites list. THANKS!!!

**Story #2: Melting the Heart of Ice**

"I SAID GET OUT, MISS MARTHA! JUST LEAVE MY DINNER THERE AT THE DOOR!"

"But, Sir Eriol—"

"I said OUT! OUT!" cried a frustrated 15-year old Eriol Hiiragizawa as he sat on his bed with his hands running over his blue hair.

It wasn't Eriol's fault why he's acting so stubbornly, nor was it his parents' fault. It was all because of a memory, which was still fresh in his mind until now. He was just 7, then…

**Flashback…**

"Hey, look, guys, it's the freak with the eyeglasses! Eriol Hiiragizawa! It's mister smarty-pants! Let's get him!" The harsh laugh of Anthony Stevens made young Eriol shiver in fright. He tried to run as fast as he could, but he was still caught by Anthony's cronies, Harold and Gerard. They started punching him until his parents came to fetch him after school and rescue him. His parents reported this to the principal, but the principal didn't believe him, which forced him to have detention for a whole week… he was the first young student to get detention…

**End flashback…**

And that's why he wanted revenge… He's been thinking about it for 8 years in a row. Now that he's in second year high school, those three thugs are still his same classmates.

In class, Eriol was believed to be the one who always starts the quarrels, which, indeed, is not true. That's why he doesn't have any friends at all in school except for Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran, who patiently made friends with him without second thoughts.

"Hi, Sakura, Hi, Syaoran," Eriol waved weakly at them when they sat down beside him.

"Ow, c'mon, Eriol," said Syaoran. "You'll overcome that pain soon."

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!

The bell rang so loud the students jumped. Then they all went to their seats. The teacher came in, Mrs. Lopez.

"Hello, class," she said in that cheery smile, "we've got a new student here. Come in here, Ms. Daidouji," she called from outside.

Eriol's eyes widened when he saw a very beautiful girl with amethyst purple eyes and long purple hair. Her eyes suddenly went straight into Eriol's eyes. Eriol went a bit red. He looked away.

"Hello, everyone, I'm Daidouji Tomoyo," she greeted with a very sweet smile. Eriol looked around and saw that all the boys were staring at Tomoyo, except for Syaoran. He glanced at Anthony and saw that his jaw was wide-opened.

"You may sit beside Mr. Hiiragizawa over there. And now, class, back to lesson…"

Tomoyo sat down beside Eriol and said, "Hi, Hiiragizawa Eriol. Nice to meet you—I'm Daidouji Tomoyo." Eriol shook hands with her and he felt the warmness of her hand.

"Er- how did you know my name?"

"Oh, simple. The principal told me all about you. But I don't believe every word of her story. Those are just rubbish for me. If that's true, it's ok- 'coz there may be a reason why, and I hope it's a good reason." She smiled again.

Eriol suddenly felt that his heart softened. _'At least she knows how to understand,'_ he thought.

Tomoyo was an instant celebrity in class because of her beauty. She was a friend to everyone, with Anthony and his cronies among them.

Surprisingly, Tomoyo was still her humble self as days passed. She usually hangs out with Eriol and his two best friends, and that's what made the whole class dumbstruck and quite… angry.

"She's with the enemy."

"Why is she siding with them? Doesn't she know about that freak?"

"Oh, c'mon, Tomoyo! You're an instant celebrity in our class. Choose your friends."

"Be careful, Tomoyo! That lad you're with might kill you anytime this second."

Those were whispers Tomoyo and her companions hear every time she passes by them. She was totally annoyed with them.

"Woah, Tomoyo, I can't believe you don't care about every single word of what those blabbermouths and chatterboxes were saying. Aren't you even affected one single bit?" asked Sakura one day while they were having lunch with the two other boys.

"Nope," replied Tomoyo firmly. "I'm the type of person who doesn't judge people easily. And look here, Sakura… They keep on saying that Eriol will kill me one of these days… Or any second of the day, but look! Nothing has happened yet! Eriol doesn't even show me suspicious signs that he's going to kill me."

"Well, you've got a point. And another, Syaoran and I have known Eriol for many years already, and we know him a lot better than those _stupidos_ do," said Sakura, taking a bite from her sandwich. "Anyway, would you mind me asking you something?"

"Ohh, sure. Go ahead."

"What do you think of Eriol?"

Tomoyo pursed her lips for a moment then smiled. "He's a kind and a quiet person. I like his attitude, though… He gives me inspiration."

"How?" Sakura asked inquisitively. Tomoyo chuckled at her curiosity, but she answered her question all the same.

"Hmm… During the past weeks while I study, maybe. I quite don't know myself (she laughs a little). But I know he inspires me in a way I could feel. And, I must say he'll grow more handsome if he's going to have more friends. That'll brighten his smile each day, don't you think?"

Sakura giggled. "Perfect. But first, Anthony and Eriol must make it up to each other first. In that way, the others will make friends with him too. Anthony is a famous boy in the whole school—and even their rivalry-sort-of made them both famous, Anthony and Eriol."

Just then, Tomoyo said, "If you're the one who asked me a while ago, Sakura, it's now my turn to ask you. Why does Anthony beat up Eriol in the first place?"

"Well, I don't know either…" Sakura looked like she's never come to think of that matter. "All I know is that it was because of the attention Eriol is getting from the teachers and students when we were young. I think he's pretty jealous of him."

"Looks like it," said Tomoyo. Just then, the bell rang for next class. The 4 teens went back to their classroom and seated their selves comfortably on their seats. The others arrived in. Anthony was the last to come in. He shot Eriol a glaring look.

The next day, Eriol opened his locker, which was next to Anthony's. He moved an inch away from his locker when he saw a note pinned there. It said:

_'Meet me at __12 o'clock p.m.__ in the park. You fail and I'll haunt you down.'_

There wasn't a signature of who sent the note, but he was sure it was from Anthony. He knew his handwriting well... the same untidy one.

Tomoyo was just in time to show up. She tried to ask Eriol why was he standing like a statue. When she tried to look in to Eriol's locker, he immediately closed it.

"Nothing… Let's just go to class."

"I'm sure there's something troubling him. And I'll find out." She sighed to herself.

While it was Biology class, Tomoyo passed a note to Sakura, saying, _'Something's troubling Eriol. Would you agree to follow him with me? Syaoran can go along. Don't tell Eriol about this, though. This is just a secret between the 3 of us. He looks as if he doesn't want to spill it out to us. That means, he'll go somewhere by himself. It was pretty obvious.'_

Sakura looked back at Tomoyo. She just nodded. She passed the note to Syaoran, who agreed to go with them.

When it was dismissal time, Eriol told Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo that he needs to go immediately at the mall because his mother told him to buy something there. The three just nodded with skeptical looks on their faces.

Tomoyo kept an eye on Eriol as he walked quietly, while the other two followed behind. The three of them continued to spy him. Eriol kept looking back in case there's someone following him, but he found no one.

"What a nice excuse he made," whispered Sakura as they saw Eriol walking in the park. This surprised Tomoyo when she saw Anthony and his two cronies, Harold and Gerard.

"I knew it," she said as the three of them hid behind the bushes like spies.

"Ah, you didn't fail to come at all, Hiiragizawa. It's nice meeting you again somewhere where your parents couldn't save you. No one visits the park during this time in the afternoon during weekdays. Oww… Let's get to the topic… I'll take back what should be mine."

"But I didn't do anything wrong to you, Stevens," Eriol said with clenched teeth. "Well then, what are those things you should take back from me, which should be yours? If you need money, I can give you any amount you wish, just as long as you won't drag my friends into this, even our classmates."

"Just three things, you dork. First is attention," spat Anthony as his two cronies went to grab Eriol, who started for Anthony.

"But you don't deserve it," said Eriol. "Especially when we were young. You don't need to say that anymore, Stevens. You've got a hell lot of attention this year. But I believe someday you wouldn't earn those attentions. You act like a child, someone looking for too much attention. Maybe you couldn't even walk when your parents die."

"Don't speak of my parents here, you bastard," said Anthony with a somewhat conscious smile. He was struck by what Eriol had just told him. "Anyway, make sure no one has followed us here. If there was—"

"What else should be yours?" interrupted Eriol. He enjoyed doing this to Anthony.

"Your brains."

Eriol almost wanted to laugh. "Well, if that's the case, maybe your brain has only one-percent capacity for your memories, while the other ninety-nine-percent is for your boastfulness," he smiled wickedly. This made Anthony even angrier.

"Harold, Gerard, show him," he breathed. Harold and Gerard gave him a strong kick in the stomach, which made Eriol spat out blood. _'They're strong… I can't take this… I'm sick…'_

"What is the… last one?" he coughed. "I'm expecting you want the detention I got many years ago from your bitchy auntie." Anthony became much more angrier.

"Shucks… They can't do this to Eriol!" Sakura almost wanted to yell.

"What do you mean?" asked Tomoyo, wanting to get out of the bushes and save her best friend.

"Whoa, Tomoyo-chan, of course they can't do that to Eriol! Other than that, he's… got a 'rare disease'," Syaoran answered, quite motionlessly. Tomoyo seemed not to have heard him.

The three of them suddenly gasped when Anthony answered Eriol's question…

"The last one I wanted from you is… Daidouji Tomoyo."

Eriol laughed harshly. "Ha! And why is that? You don't deserve to have her special kindness, which she only gives to her real friends… And that's Sakura, Syaoran, and I. You can never take her away from us. And I've already told you not to drag my friends into your stupid problem."

Anthony scowled at him. "Show him some more, guys," he said. Harold kicked Eriol some more, while Gerard pulled Eriol's hair, making him wince.

"I can no longer take this!!!" Sakura and Syaoran tried to stop Tomoyo, but she already got out from the bushes. Sakura and Syaoran have no choice but to follow her.

"STOP!" cried Tomoyo, pushing Harold with all her might. She tried to push Gerard too, but Gerard had her in a strong painful grip.

"Tomoyo…" Anthony felt himself melting.

"Just stop it! Shame on you fools!" Tomoyo cried some more, struggling to pull herself away from Gerard.

"Let… g-go of her, Gerard… Just look after Harold," Gerard obeyed Anthony. Tomoyo ran to Eriol, who was bloody all over. She hugged him closer to her.

"I'm someone you can't have from Eriol," her eyes flashed in anger. "If I have to die for him, I will…"

Anthony, Harold, and Gerard ran away, leaving the four behind. Sakura cried, while Syaoran comforted her. Tomoyo cried, her tears falling uncontrollably.

Eriol somehow wanted to die… his sickness seemed to have made him hopeless…

He's got hemophilia, and only Syaoran and Sakura knew it.

"Good evening, Mr. And Mrs. Hiiragizawa," Tomoyo greeted, Sakura and Syaoran had their arms around Eriol. "I'm truly sorry about what happened to your son…" Mr. And Mrs. Hiiragizawa let them in. They were shocked when they saw their son's awful condition.

"Martha… Get Eriol, please! Ohh… son…" Mrs. Hiiragizawa hugged her only son.

"Did Anthony and his stupid thugs did this?" Mr. Hiiragizawa breathed, trying to calm himself. Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran nodded.

"I knew this would happen… I should have transferred him to a different school," Mr. Hiiragizawa continued. "Anyway, may I know your name, young lady?" He smiled at Tomoyo.

"Oh, sorry… I haven't introduced myself properly," said Tomoyo, bowing respectfully. "I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. Nice to meet you, Mr. Hiiragizawa."

"My son told us a lot about you," said the old, kind man. "We're glad that you make our son always happy these days. Um, Sakura and Syaoran, could you leave us two for a moment?" Sakura and Syaoran nodded. "You two could go first to the dining room. One of our servants will serve you. They all know what to do."

"What is it, Mr. Hiiragizawa?" asked Tomoyo. "Is there something wrong?"

Mr. Hiiragizawa continued to smile. "This wouldn't take long, don't worry, in case you've got to get back home immediately. I just want to thank you for taking care of my son. And…"

Tomoyo had the feeling this is something worse.

"I'm already having the worst feeling that our son might die anytime now because of his illness. Has he told you already?"

"Huh?"

"Hmm… I guess not yet. He's got hemophilia. He could still have a chance of living, and miracle alone should do it… But now I think it's too late. I'm starting to feel hopeless for our only son. Only his two friends know this, Sakura and Syaoran, but his other classmates don't. He's quiet, and I know you know it."

Tomoyo started to feel sick, too.

"That's impossible! I don't want to believe it…" she said in a muffled scream.

"I don't want to believe it, too, but believe it. Thank goodness he survived his illness all these years, but I don't know if miracle could still save him. He's not yet completely cured." Mr. Hiiragizawa sighed deeply.

Tomoyo started to sob a little. Mr. Hiiragizawa beckoned her to sit down.

"Maybe I could say something that might perk you up a little," he smiled. Tomoyo looked up at him.

"Don't you know why my son didn't tell you about his illness?"

The young girl shook her head. "Is he ashamed to tell me? Is it because he thinks I might freak out if I knew the truth? But he knows very well I'm not that kind of person."

"No," laughed the old man. "He doesn't want to tell you because he loves you. He doesn't want you to worry because he cares for you. He's trying to protect his friends, especially you. He loves you more than just a friend."

"He did all of that fighting and that stuff… Just because of me?" Tomoyo gasped. Mr. Hiiragizawa nodded, amused.

"Yes… And don't expect him to go to school tomorrow, but he'll go back to school the day after tomorrow. He needs to rest. I assure you, he'll get better. Anyway, I want to thank you again, but now it's because… you melted my son's heart of ice."

"You're welcome," Tomoyo finally smiled. "Umm… Can I visit him tomorrow, together with Syaoran and Sakura?"

"Sure," Mr. Hiiragizawa said simply. "He'll be very glad to be visited by his friends."

"Woah… Thank you, sir. I've got to go now, though." She walked silently outside.

_'I can't believe I've melted a heart of ice,' _she thought as she walked home. _'Oh, Eriol… I love you, too…'_

Tomoyo spent a whole day the next day without an Eriol Hiiragizawa to cheer her up, but Sakura and Syaoran's company somehow made her feel a bit lighter.

But something made her very angry while their Biology teacher was away (Biology is their last subject in the afternoon). The substitute was also away, so the class started a _class ramble_.

Anthony Stevens narrated animatedly to the class about what happened yesterday to Eriol and him.

"You know, Hiiragizawa kicked me on the stomach. Ouch… it really hurts until now. And another, look at this…" he showed them a fake bruise on his arm. "He did this to me…" The class gaped at him.

Tomoyo wasn't able to control herself. Sakura and Syaoran didn't stop her this time. They just looked at her knowingly as she approached Anthony and slapped him with all the strength that she could muster.

"WTF?" said Anthony as he looked at Tomoyo. (You know what that means, so don't you make me say it anymore!!!).

"Don't you lie to them," her eyes flashed again. "This is a fake bruise. I think you used some kind of 'strange coloring' or whatsoever is that to fool our classmates." Then she rubbed the bruise on Anthony's arm, and she proved that she was right. Their classmates were shocked.

"You fooled us!"

"Then that means it wasn't Eriol who always starts those stupid quarrels of yours, but it's you!"

"You're a maniac!"

"How could you fool us, Stevens?"

Anthony looked at Tomoyo with hawk-like eyes. Tomoyo just smiled without any trace of fear on her porcelain face.

"Eriol is presently at home, and he's sick. What Anthony was telling you is the exact opposite. Eriol is in a very bad condition today, that's why he couldn't join our little chat today…" a satisfied smile on her face made everyone believed her. "You could even ask Sakura and Syaoran. We three were witnesses to what happened yesterday. So, if you want to pay back Eriol… Do you want to visit him today along with the three of us?"

"Sure!" said one of the girls.

"But maybe we could bring some gifts for him," said one of the boys with an excited smile. Tomoyo nodded happily, feeling very overjoyed to hear her classmates like this.

But on the other corner of the room, Anthony and his two cronies were planning of an evil plan to do to Eriol tomorrow…

That afternoon, along with 23 classmates, Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran led the way. When they were at Eriol's place, they knocked on the door. Out came Mrs. Hiiragizawa.

"Wow! Come in, everyone… Eriol is sleeping in his room. Martha! Lead these kind classmates of Eriol to his room, would you?"

Martha, also happy for her so-called 'young master', led the 26 people to Eriol's room. They entered. His room was very big and there was enough space for all of them, as the house was also very big—in fact, it's a mansion.

"Hello, Eriol!" They put down their gifts on the side of Eriol's bed. Eriol woke up first with an irritated look, but suddenly was delighted to see all of them, especially Tomoyo.

"How—did--?" he stammered. "Thanks, guys!"

"It's all because of your sweet girlfriend, Eriol!" a girl named Chiharu Mihara giggled. She pointed at Tomoyo. Eriol and Tomoyo blushed bright red.

"Anyway, Eriol, we're sorry," said one of the boys. "We should've believed you."

"Only Anthony and his cronies aren't here. Maybe they're feeling guilty," grinned Yanagisawa Naoko, one of the girls. Their other classmates grinned too.

"Thanks a lot again!" Eriol hugged each one of them, feeling happiness in his heart. "By the way, guys, it's time I tell you the truth about myself. Actually I have hemophilia, but—"

"Don't worry, Eriol, that wouldn't stop us from loving you as one of our friends and classmates," said Yamazaki Takashi without some kind of doubt on his face.

"Bu we do hope you'll get well soon," said another girl.

Eriol couldn't express how much he wanted to thank all of them… especially to Tomoyo, who made this all possible for him.

The class cheered when Eriol entered the classroom the very next day. Anthony smiled evilly.

"Today is my day," he said to Harold and Gerard, who smirked. "You two know what to do, okay? Trap the other three, while Hiiragizawa is mine."

That afternoon, it was a very fateful day. Eriol walked along with Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran. Just then, two 'kidnappers' grabbed Sakura and Syaoran, who were just behind Eriol and Tomoyo (but they were clueless, since the both of them were chatting). They hid behind the bushes.

"Harold? Gerard?" Sakura tried to yell, but Harold covered her mouth.

"We'll keep you somewhere safe…" Gerard laughed harshly.

Eriol suddenly felt danger.

"Tomoyo… What? Sakura and Syaoran are—gone? But how?" he looked behind Tomoyo. At that exact moment, Harold came running, and then he grabbed Tomoyo. Eriol tried to hit Harold with his backpack, but Harold ran so fast, carrying Tomoyo along, who tried to shout out for help.

"We met again, Hiiragizawa," someone said coldly behind him.

"Stevens! What did you do?" Eriol faced Anthony, their eyes both flashing.

"Taking my revenge," he smiled sarcastically. This made Eriol even angrier. "Let the fight begin—"

"Wait! I'll lose this if you'll free first my friends," Eriol spoke up.

Anthony laughed. "Sorry, but no way! We're fighting for one girl here, and that's Tomoyo."

"Sorry, but she doesn't love you. In fact, she loathes you," Eriol poked Anthony in the eye. Anthony pulled his hair as he boxed his stomach.

"Ow!" Eriol moaned.

"No friends or parents to help you now, eh?" he said confidently as Harold and Gerard came back.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran yelled cries for help. They were in a deep dark small place with a locked door. Tomoyo, whose mouth and hands weren't tied, started to yell loudly.

"HELP! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR! HELP!" she screamed out.

Fortunately, someone heard them. "Tomoyo? Is that you?" It was Sasaki Rika, one of their classmates. Along with her were Chiharu, Naoko, and another classmate named Sheila.

"Oh my, it's them! Chiharu and Naoko, get something to open this damned door!"

At that moment, Yamazaki came approaching them, along with the rest of their classmates.

"Hey! Eriol and Anthony are fighting again-- in the deserted garden! Where are Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran—?"

"They're in this damned dark thing," Chiharu answered as she and the other girls helped altogether to open the locked door. "We must come there immediately. We can't afford it if Eriol will die now."

The door opened. Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran came out, thanking them. Then they all went to the deserted garden, where they found Eriol and Anthony fighting.

"NOOOO!!!" Tomoyo tried to stop them…

When Anthony was about to box Eriol (who was already weak, and he's lying on the grasses), Tomoyo bustled in, then—

Instead of hitting Eriol, he accidentally hit Tomoyo.

"TOMOYO!!!" their classmates yelled. Anthony looked at Tomoyo, who was lying on top of Eriol. Syaoran and the other boys chased Anthony and his two cronies, while the girls except Sakura tried to go to Eriol's place and tell his parents about this chaos. Sakura alone guarded Eriol and Tomoyo while the others were gone.

**In the hospital…**

"Tomoyo? Where is she?" Eriol sat bolt upright on his bed.

"She's in the other room beside this room, but, Eriol—"

"Stop it, Sakura! I'm going!"

"You're already fine, dear, don't worry—"

"You no longer have hemophilia and we've already cured those bruises, but you need some more rest—"

"Oh, c'mon, doctor, I need to see Tomoyo. Please?"

Without waiting for an answer, Eriol dashed outside and opened the door of the next room.

The doctor wasn't inside. "Tomoyo!" He saw Tomoyo on the bed, weak…

He approached the girl he loves. He sat down on the chair near to the bed.

"You shan't die," he said desperately. He cried. Tears fell down on Tomoyo's closed eyes.

"I love you, Tomoyo! God, please… let there be a miracle… I truly love this girl in front of me right now…" Tears continued falling on Tomoyo's eyes.

Miraculously, Tomoyo suddenly woke up and found Eriol by her side, crying.

"Eriol… don't cry… I'm awake. Your prayer has been answered."

Eriol's face lightened up. "How did you know? And… How are you?"

"I'm fine… But I don't know either…" replied Tomoyo, smiling. "I wonder what's happening right now to Anthony."

"Whoa, don't mind him," said Eriol. "I bet he and his thugs are still being chased by our other classmates."

Just then, Tomoyo looked alarmed. "Are you fine, Eriol?"

"More than fine," Eriol bent down and kissed Tomoyo lightly on the lips. "I want to thank God for sending you into my life. I want to thank you too with all my heart. If not for you, maybe my life would still be as plain as it is before. I love you…"

"I love you, too," Tomoyo said simply. At that exact moment, in came the others.

"I heard that," Sakura winked at Eriol and Tomoyo, making them laugh.

"I'm glad for you, son," said Mrs. Hiiragizawa.

"Tomoyo, welcome to our family," chuckled Mr. Hiiragizawa.

Eriol blushed and suddenly looked like he was outraged. "Ei, dad, it's too early for that!!!"

****

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**darkshadow36:** End of Story #2! I hope that was as fine as the first one! Thanks a lot for reading and please don't forget to R&R! I love you all, and to all of you out the, just always be inspired to write always! Anyway, I really need to quicken the timeline! Hehehe! Now read the third story, please! Don't you ever forget to R&R so that I'll know your opinions and suggestions. )

****


	3. Story 3: Superstar

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**darkshadow36: **Hello again to all of you, minna-san! This is the third story of the E/T non-stop phenomenon… Please R&R! Hope you'll like it the same way as you've liked the first two! Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed:

**_REVIEWEES:_**

**Mysticblue453: **Hi there! I'm really glad you liked it. Thanks a lot for the support!

**ToMoYo129: **Konnichi-wa, Faye! It's you! Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up with your fics! Be inspired to write!

**Jubily****-Lollypops: **I'm really glad you're still there! I hope you'll enjoy this next story and the next stories to come… )

**UNIVERSE-KRISSY: **Hi again, Krissy! I want you to enjoy the next chapters to come, too. Keep on updating!

**rosequartz:** Hello, Monica, my dearest friend! Miss na talga kita. Post mo na mga chapters mo, ha?! I'll be expecting that!!!

**Story #3: Superstar**

"WOW! He's so very, very great! How I wish I were his leading lady!"

Tomoyo has just finished watching her favorite movie in DVD version, 'Sheets of Silk' on the TV, along with Sakura Kinomoto, her cousin. Then Sakura's mother showed up.

"Are you finished watching, dearies?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, mom!" said Sakura, beaming.

_'He's so handsome! How I wish I could meet him in person!'_ dreamed Tomoyo as she looked out the window of her and Sakura's room.

"Who's that guy again?" Nadeshiko asked her daughter.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol," Sakura replied. "Well, yeah, he's cute, but I still love my Syaoran-kun."

Tomoyo lives in a big house together with the Kinomoto family. But it so happens that Fujitaka and Touya are doing some business in the other countries. Tomoyo's parents, meanwhile, have some things to do so they left their daughter under the care of the Kinomoto family. Sakura and Tomoyo both study in the same public school as seniors.

The next day in school, Sakura and Tomoyo were indeed, surprised, to hear the biggest announcement in school: "Everyone, Saturday will be the prom night and I want you all to go get your own partners…"

"Well, I wish Eriol Hiiragizawa will be my partner!" giggled Tomoyo quietly to Sakura. Unfortunately, someone heard them from behind.

"Just make sure about that, Daidouji." It was Sharon Cole; and she and her gang hates Tomoyo and Sakura.

"But I didn't say that he'll be my partner!" Tomoyo was outraged. "I only daydreamed of that!

"Still, make sure he'll be your partner. Prove it to me. If he wouldn't show up in Saturday, I'll tell the whole school body who you really are—an ambitious, nothing but a—"

"Will you shut up, Cole?" Sakura threatened to box her with her fist, making Sharon surprised. She just said nothing.

That afternoon, at home, Sakura and Tomoyo were watching TV. Tomorrow afternoon, there'll be an Eriol Hiiragizawa fans day at the Super Mall Main Court.

"Can I go to Eriol's fans day tomorrow, auntie, at the main court?" Tomoyo asked Nadeshiko keenly.

The beautiful woman smiled. "Why, sure, Tomoyo! You can have Sakura and Syaoran go with you, too."

"Thanks a lot, auntie!"

_Meanwhile, there goes argumentation..._

"I've got a busy schedule here, Johnny," Eriol smirked to his gay but kind manager. "But I can't stand to have a Saturday along with Lara. That dratted girlfriend of mine… How can I get rid of her? I mean, how can I avoid her?"

"Why don't you tell her you don't love her anymore?" suggested Johnny. Eriol shook his head.

"Her heart attack will kill her seriously. You know her…" he frowned. Johnny sighed.

"Oh, well, why don't you just get ready for your fans day later?" Eriol just sighed when his manager spoke these words.

Many people went to the mall main court that fateful afternoon. Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran, still in their uniforms, rushed to the mall as fast as they can, but many people are already there.

"I'm afraid I won't have a chance of seeing him personally, signing his autograph, and… Inviting him to the prom," Tomoyo said sadly.

"Don't give up, Tomoyo," Syaoran encouraged sympathetically.

They spent a whole hour waiting until all the people were gone. Tomoyo was about to approach Eriol when more people came swarming in.

"How I want to know him… Once that happens, I won't ask for anything else any further."

"This might be the answer…" Someone heard her from behind. It was Eriol's manager.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, I'm Johnny Wilson, Eriol's manager. I see that your friend has a problem here. I don't want to butt in, but I think I can help. Miss." Tomoyo turned to him. Johnny continued, "I'll try my best to set a date for you tomorrow, 7 o'clock in the night with Eriol, if you want. I'm his manager anyway…"

"Really? You would do that?" Tomoyo was dumbfounded.

Johnny nodded. "Well, if you need anything, just call or text me with this calling card…" he gave his calling card to Tomoyo. Then he waved goodbye.

"This is a dream of a lifetime!" Tomoyo's eyes were welling in happiness. "I'll show Cole that I'm not what she thinks I am!"

Tomoyo was very excited the next day while they were in school. Sharon looks at her loathingly every time she mentions her date with Eriol while they were having classes. Sakura, who kept snooping over to Sharon's place just to know her expression, was enjoying this 'jealousy challenge' as she looked at an angry tomato-faced Sharon.

Meanwhile, on the other hand, Eriol was talking to Johnny, quite surprised and quite angry.

"What? I've got a date with some girl I don't know?"

"Don't be like that, Eriol! She's one of your fans, in fact, so don't you dare speak like that to her! You'll regret that when you see her! She's really pretty… And she wants to know you more." Johnny said flatly, "And, besides, you want to avoid Lara."

"Hmm… You've got a nice point, Johnny. Thanks all the same. But when will I tell her the truth about it? That…" He hesitated.

Johnny seemed not to have heard while he was trying to ask him something. He just said, "Go to the 'Star Diner' and just wait there and pick a romantic place to set your date in."

Eriol nodded, wondering who and what that Tomoyo Daidouji looks like.

It strike exactly seven in the evening. Tomoyo's latest shining moment has arrived. She first went to stop by Johnny and Eriol's place, a very big mansion. Johnny saw her when she got out of the van she was riding in. He approached her as quickly as he can.

"Eriol's not here. I bet he's still refreshing himself before going to the restaurant. Come, I'll go get you some new and more… formal clothes. And not only that, you'll have a makeover too… Well, let's hurry; Eriol will be arriving there any minute by now in the restaurant."

Eriol fixed his tie as he waited for his 'date' to arrive. He had been waiting for already 5 whole minutes. He was starting to get a little bit impatient.

"Where the hell is that girl and Johnny?! What's taking them both so long?" he goggled, tapping his forefinger on the table.

Just then, a beautiful girl showed up. Her long and beautiful purple hair was tied in a bun, with curly tresses framing her porcelain face. She was wearing a simple but an elegant gown. No one ever looked so perfect...

Eriol jumped and suddenly Johnny appeared behind the stunning girl. His problem about their tardiness a while ago disappeared in is head.

_'You're such an idiot, Eriol Hiiragizawa,'_ he thought to himself.

The two approached the table, while Eriol pulled the chair for the lady to have a seat. He himself sat down too.

"Hi," he smiled to the quiet girl. He saw she was blushing.

"H-hello," replied the girl. "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji... You may call me Tomoyo, if you wouldn't mind."

"Well, I think both of you better order first what you two can eat before I go," Johnny announced, breaking the quiet moment between the two. He giggled quietly. "And, try getting to know each other, okay? Then you can dance the whole night long..."

_'Young lovers today are so sweet...'_ he smirked.

After the two received their orders, Johnny hurriedly went outside.

"So, how are you...?" Tomoyo said shyly, excusing herself from blushing by taking a spoonful of ice cream.

"Oh, I'm fine," replied Eriol. She was very different from all the girls he knew.

Both of them just turned to eat after that. But then, Tomoyo decided to break the silence.

"Um, Mr. Hiiragizawa?"

"Just call me Eriol, Tomoyo. I turn embarrassed when I'm being addressed to like that," he smiled. Tomoyo blushed again.

"Can... Can you be my partner in my prom in Saturday night?" she said hastily. Eriol looked in her dazzled eyes.

He didn't hesitate. "Oh, yeah-- sure! I won't be doing anything anyway in Saturday."

Before they parted, Eriol gave Tomoyo a beautiful white rose. Then he had the opportunity to hold her soft hands.

"Bye! See you on Saturday!" Tomoyo was very red on the face after Eriol held her hand.

_Back at the Kinomoto household..._

"What happened? What happened?" Sakura asked excitedly. Syaoran poked her in the ribs, making her howl in pain, but laugh all the same.

"Well..." Tomoyo gave Sakura the white rose.

"Did he say 'yes'?" Syaoran asked. "About the prom?"

"Yes, he did," smiled Tomoyo, untying the bun on her head.

"I'm glad for you, Tomoyo," said Nadeshiko, caressing Tomoyo's head.

_Friday morning. The second day before the big day... What lies ahead???_

Eriol was looking very happy as he signed the autographs. Nothing else can make him happy...

"I'm happy for you, mate," said one of his friends, Yamazaki Takashi. "Tomorrow's the big day."

After signing the autographs, Johnny came running to Eriol, sweating.

"E-Eriol, I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what?"

"I... I accidentally told Lara! I... She insisted on me telling the truth! I'm truly sorry!"

Eriol was speechless. _How will I face Tomoyo tomorrow?_

_In the other hand..._

Tomoyo and Sakura were about to go home when a girl the same age as them appeared with a BMW on the way.

"You must be Tomoyo Daidouji, right? I'm Lara Harrison, Eriol's one and only girlfriend," she smiled evilly. Tomoyo's smile faded.

"Didn't you know that Eriol only agreed to that meeting because he just wants to make me jealous so that he can get rid of me? How stupid of you not to know..." Lara said boastfully. Then she continued on her way. Tomoyo was dumbfounded.

"How can he do this to me?" she wiped her tears. Sakura comforted her.

Eriol truly was desperate. He ran on his way to the Kinomoto household where Tomoyo lives. He knocked on the door gently. A woman came out.

"You must be the young lad who hurt my niece," she said.

"I'm truly sorry about it, ma'am! I didn't mean it... Please tell her I'm sorry... I really didn't want to hurt her!" his tears started to fall down. The woman just smiled.

"I know you didn't mean it, but what's done is done..."

"Is she in there?" asked Eriol.

"No, she isn't here."

"O... Okay, ma'am. Thank you. I'll just... go."

Nadeshiko closed the door. She looked at a crying Tomoyo on the sofa and said, "He wants to say sorry and it looks like he's sincere. Can you forgive him now--"

"No," said Tomoyo flatly. "I... I don't know, auntie, it really still hurts me a lot. I won't turn up in the prom tomorrow and that's final."

_In Eriol's mansion, the next day, Saturday..._

"Why did you do that, Lara?"

"Why, it's the truth, Eriol!"

Silence.

Lara then looked at Eriol's eyes. She saw something that moved her.

"Eriol, do you love me?"

"O... Of course I do!"

"No... I want you to tell me honestly. I know you feel something about the Daidouji girl."

Eriol nodded, not knowing hwat will happen next.

"Well then, let's break up!" Lara smiled sincerely.

"What?"

"I mean it. You're free now to love someone else."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious. There are other men there anyway. And we can still be friends."

"Thanks a lot, Lara. This means so much to me!"

Lara laughed. "Isn't it that you're going to a prom tonight? Faster, you're late!!!"

They both laughed. Eriol hastily went to prepare himself...

_At the school campus..._

Sharon started teasing Tomoyo. "Your date won't come! It's time to reveal to everyone how ambitious you are..."

Then she yelled, "Everyone! Listen to me! Do you know that Tomoyo Daidouji is such a--"

"Shut up, you piece of vermin!" a lad poured a glass of juice all over Sharon. This made everyone laugh so hard. It was...

"Eriol?" Tomoyo sputtered. "I can't believe this..."

Eriol went up to the stage and announced, "I've come to this prom for the girl I truly love... Tomoyo Daidouji..."

The people clapped very hard. They urged Tomoyo to go up the stage, and she did. Sakura and Syaoran smiled for her.

"Tomoyo, I'm truly sorry..." Eriol took her hand.

Tomoyo smiled. "Apology accepted."

Eriol jumped up for joy. "Thanks... and I love you!"

"I... love you too!"

"WAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" The students and the teachers began to dance as the music played.

While Eriol and Tomoyo danced, Tomoyo asked, "But... how about Lara?"

"She... just did what has to be done," Eriol said simply.

It was the most memorable night or both of them. They were crowned the prom king and queen. Then the people yelled, "KISS!"

The two young lovers looked at each other and just gave a simple kiss on the cheeks.

"YAAAYYYYYYY!!!" The people yelled and jumped up for joy. They were all very happy for both of them.

_As they say... Love has its own ways of connecting people who are meant to be..._

**darkshadow36: **That's the end of the third story! Please R&R each chappie so that I would know my mistakes or what you think of my simple invention. Now go on to the next installment and make sure you enjoy reading it as you enjoyed reading thefirst threestories...


	4. Story 4: In The Dark Room

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**darkshadow36: **Hello! Hi! Konnichi-wa! Thanks to those who reviewed the third story:

**_REVIEWEES: _**

**Jubily****-Lollypops: **Hey! Thanks for the nice comments. Of course I understand it if you haven't updated yet, as of now. It really takes time and even I had the same situation as you did! It's really hard, you know. But anyway, I hope you'll like this fourth installment!!!

**Pensieve000: **Woah… Your comments were flattering! Thank you for those nice compliments, really! Now that I've updated the fourth installment, you can now enjoy another story of this originally-made (hehehe… I've got my own terms… Hope you don't mind! ü) fic!!!

**rosequartz: **Ei Monica my dear friend... it's you! Thanks a lot for reviewing! Be sure to update too... And stay the same palagi! Sulatan mo ako, ha? You know the address and my cell number, anyway...)

**LiLbLueangeL1223: **I'm surprised! But anyways, thanks for reviewing even though I know you don't read ET stories. Sorry if I haven't been updating my first fic-- I was very busy and I'm kinda running out of ideas!!! Anyways, I'm gonna review as soon as I can! :)

DEDICATIONS: I dedicate this fourth installment to **Pensieve000** and of course, to **LiLbLueangeL1223** for the support! To **Jubily-Lollypops**, I dedicated my second story (Melting the Heart of Ice) to you, most of all!!!

**Story 4: In the Dark Room**

**_JUST A YEAR AGO..._**

"Who can tell me about simplifying expressions in algebra?"

A girl with bright amethyst purple eyes and glasses stood up and said, "I can, Ma'am. Let me explain..." She started explaining, all her classmates listening with a good ear.

"Very good! Add 10 points to your recitation."

There was an applause, and then she replied with a grateful smile, "Thank you, ma'am."

**_During breaktime..._**

"That Daidouji girl sure is bright."

"Gee, I wonder if she'll beat Hiiragizawa in class next year if ever they'll become classmates."

"Who's Hiiragizawa? He must be that bright and handsome lad from Ms. Michaels' class, right?"

"Hai," answered one of the girls with a giggle.

Then a boy named Kevin sighed. "Well, no one could ever tell if he could beat Tomoyo..."

"But what's different in Eriol and Tomoyo is that Eriol's cool with his eyeglasses, while Tomoyo is dead serious in everything even with those purple eyeglasses she wears," a boy with gray eyes and dark hair named Gary Ace butted in. "I can't imagine Tomoyo without her eyeglasses though..."

Whispers continued following Tomoyo, which she didn't mind at all...

**_JUNIOR YEAR..._**

"Good morning, everyone! When I call your names, please say present. I don't understand... Hmm... Some are not in alphabetical order! Oh, never mind, please. Well... Gary Ace?"

"Present!"

"Hannah Charleston?"

"Here, Miss Hawlett!"

"Mihara Chiharu?"

"I'm here!"

The class shared doubting faces when they heard Miss Hawlett call out, "Tomoyo Daidouji?"

_"It's her!" _a group of boys whispered.

"I'm present, ma'am."

"Eriol Hiiragizawa?"

"Here!" a blue-eyed lad with glasses spoke up. Many girls drooled, but Tomoyo seemed not to care at all for she was fixing her things inside her bag. And then the name-calling continued until it was finished.

Then Ms. Hawlett began their lesson in Trigonometry.

_**Dismissal time at the cafeteria...**_

"What in the world?!? Hiiragizawa and Daidouji both immediately got 30 points in recitation in Trigo class-- in just one day! And then they both got 20 points in the Science seatwork, 15 points in English, and another 15 points in Music and P.E.!" said Chiharu to Yamazaki, who nodded in agreement.

"And look-- Eriol is hanging out with the coolest teens in our batch especially the cousins Syaoran and Meilin! Look over there! (Chiharu looked and was quite surprised)," Yamazaki added, "while Tomoyo is only with Sakura. Why don't we go and make friends with those two so that there'll be six of us-- plus Naoko and Rika!"

"Speaking of Naoko and Rika, where are those two?" asked Chiharu.

"Hmm... I think they're still buying their snack and stuff in the cafeteria," shrugged Yamazaki. "Ow, c'mon, let's just go over to Tomoyo and Sakura's table." Then they soon found their selves sitting with Tomoyo and Sakura who agreed to be friends with them.

Not long after, Naoko and Rika came with their food on trays. They greeted their two new friends with sincere smiles and then they sat down and they all talked.

A question popped into Naoko's mind suddenly amidst their laughing. She asked Tomoyo quietly, "Umm, I don't want to offend you, Tomoyo, but, why aren't you cool with those glasses unlike the way Eriol handles his? Umm... I mean..."

Tomoyo smiled. "Don't feel bad for asking, Naoko. This is just the way I am. I want to make friends with Eriol, too, anyway... but whenever I approach him to do so, it seems like he doesn't want it at all. I figured out that he only wants to be with the cool companies."

"But I think you're cool, Tomoyo," said Rika. Tomoyo thanked her, and continued, "Only my friends know that. My other friends have already gone to the other countries and there's no chance for me of seeing them again."

"We understand how you feel, Tomoyo, that's why we're here," said Chiharu.

Yamazaki tried to intrigue Tomoyo a little. "Tomoyo... You know very well that Eriol likes parties at his beautiful mansion... I was once invited. Will you go if he invites you?"

Tomoyo looked at him for a while and then replied, "Maybe. But I think he hates me, he probably wouldn't invite me."

"_Tomoyo!!!_"

"Oh, there's Jimmy. See you tomorrow! Bye!" She waved her hand at them, then off she went to catch up with Jimmy, her fetcher.

The next day, during breaktime, she was in the fields with her 5 other friends. They were studying advanced lessons there for the next subjects that afternoon. Just then, Eriol's gang came and saw them there.

"Ei, look, guys... It's the nerdy nerdy Daidouji and her gang of dummies," Eriol smirked. His friends laughed, along with Syaoran and Meilin. But when Syaoran saw Sakura, he quickly turned away.

Sakura was about to stand up to protect their side but Tomoyo got up first.

"And what's up with you, Hiiragizawa? We've done no harm to you and to your group. So stay away and leave us here alone," said Tomoyo calmly.

Eriol suddenly find her amusing by the way she acted. But he continued, "Don't participate in class, and we'll be friends."

Tomoyo still looked calm. "What's the problem with my participation in class? Well, all I could say is that I'll have it my way, and have it your own. Let's leave that for now, shall we? We're busy, and we don't want stink pellets bustling in what we do. Good-bye."

Eriol groaned, but all the same, they left them. When they were gone, Yamazaki jumped up for joy.

"For the first time!!! WOOHOOO!"

"How did you do that, Tomoyo?" asked Rika, amazed and stunned at the same time.

"Just a piece of cake," answered Tomoyo confidently.

Naoko still can't believe what had just happened. "Oh, Tomoyo, I can't believe you have showed us who you really are!!! I actually thought first that... Well... y'know..."

Tomoyo smiled, yet again. "It's just the beginning, Naoko," she said. "But I'm careful not to extend to the point where my head will suddenly grew as big as Hiiragizawa's."

During Science class, Eriol was frowning as Tomoyo explained this and that. But something played in his mind all of a sudden...

_'Hey... It'll be my birthday on Saturday! I'll invite our classmates except her at my home... Anyway, she wouldn't get hurt if I won't invite her...'_ he thought. _'I'll ask everyone to be in their best dress and stuff...'_

That evening, he told Nakuru what he had in mind.

"Well, can you help me in the invitations?" he asked.

"But why don't you just go ahead and tell the whole class?" said Nakuru. Eriol shook his head.

"I don't want Daidouji to hear," he replied quickly. Nakuru twirled a strand of her hair, and then raised an eyebrow at him.

"And why is that? In fact, I like Daidouji especially when I first saw her to get your report card in school. Oh, boy, was she polite! It's quite a long story, though. Well... So why?"

"I HATE HER, OKAY?" Eriol said sharply. "I don't want her to beat me in class! I've been firm on my ground when I was in my elem years and during my 1st and 2nd Year in high school. I won't let a nerd break my record!"

"You gaki..." whispered Nakuru. "Don't you call her a nerd... And I even heard from Syaoran that Tomoyo almost had you a while ago, I mean, she isn't just a nerd in class! She's also cool, right? And what's it with you anyway if she was able to beat you in class? What's it with you if she isn't cool?"

"People like her are just a terrible sight to me."

Nakuru suddenly turned confused. "GOSH! I don't understand you, really, Eriol!!! What's gotten into you, eh? It's only a simple matter."

"But for me it isn't, okay? Now just go ahead and send the invitations. Here is the list of our class-- we're 50, exclude the teacher. But make 49 because I'm one of those 50 students in our class. And also state in the invitation that they mustn't tell anyone else! And... Umm... Put it on the corresponding tables of my classmates, okay? You know their seats anyway. Just look at the name tags on our tables." Eriol left her alone in the living room and went straight to his room.

"Well, well... But I'll still invite Tomoyo!" Nakuru grinned to herself.

**_Friday, dismissal time..._**

"Tomoyo? D'you have an invitation too? Oh-- I can see you have one too!" said Chiharu as they waited in the waiting area for their fetchers to arrive and pick them up. "I think all of us have one, just the whole class."

Sakura then butt in, "But what are we going to wear tomorrow?"

"Maybe I could lend you some of my clothes," said Tomoyo. "Got lots of them. You wanna borrow one, too, Yamazaki? I have also clothes for your kind." They all laughed. "Never mind asking why do I also have men's clothes in my closet." They laughed again. "And don't worry about your looks, my stylists will be able to do whatever hairstyle you desire."

Naoko's eyes suddenly went round. "What, Tomoyo? All this time... You're pretending that you aren't rich?"

Tomoyo suddenly found out that she had said something wrong. But she also thought it was time. "Got to," she answered. "Y'know me... I've got my own secrets. And remember Jimmy, my fetcher? You noticed he was only wearing a thick ordinary jacket and pants... But in fact, he was actually wearing a tux inside. I actually didn't know how was he able to hide it, besides by the fact that he's thin..."

"That sure is incredible," chuckled Yamazaki. "Maybe I could go and try it, too... I'll be wearing a Superman suit inside my clothes tomorrow-- imagine that! Isn't that cool? Supercool?"

**.........._SATURDAY_..........**

"Oh, _shut up_!" said Sakura. It was 9:30 p.m. (the party will start in 10:00 woah, how late!), and she and Chiharu, Naoko, RIka, and Yamazaki were all in Tomoyo's house. Yamazaki was teasing her that time while their hairstyles were being fixed.

"Maybe Syaoran will court you and then you'll kiss under the moonlight later while other people just continue dancing and while Eriol and Tomoyo are in their world, too..."

"_OH, SHATAP!!!" _Sakura and Tomoyo both yelled at him. Their stylists were laughing along with Yamazaki. Sakura and Tomoyo both blushed.

"Who knows? Maybe Yamazaki's right after all," said Rika, grinning. "Love is unstoppable, as they say."

When their hairstyles were finished, they looked at their selves in the mirror.

"PERFECT! THANK YOU!!!" the five told Tomoyo. But she said, "Don't thank me. Thank my stylists."

"Oh, thank you very much!!!" they told their stylists. The stylists just smiled and muttered, "You're all welcome!"

**_at Eriol's mansion..._**

"Who are not yet here?" Spinel Sun asked Eriol.

"I bet it's Sakura, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu and... that crazy goof, Yamazaki."

Nakuru decided to fire the blank situation a little bit. "Are you sure it's only the five of them? _Are you dead sure?_"

Eriol looked at her doubtingly. "Why? Is there something you're hiding from me? I can see that _mad_ glint in your eyes that _you really are hiding something from me._"

"I was just asking," said Nakuru, trying her best not to show any suspicious signs. "Now off you go first and entertain your guests!" Eriol just sighed deeply and he approached his friends who were all dancing in the main hall of the mansion.

Spinel Sun sat with Nakuru in the bench outside and said, "Did you really do something... _fishy_?" Nakuru looked at the black cat with expressionless eyes, and then she laughed very hard. Spinel Sun laughed along with her.

"Yes, I did," she whispered back. "I invited Eriol's most-hated person in the world, Daidouji Tomoyo."

"WHAT???!!!"

"Don't worry," said Nakuru. "I've just thought of a way to make those two rivals _but lovers_ spill it out."

"Gee, watch your grammar, though," grinned Spinel Sun. "But, wait... What is that thing they're going to spill out?"

"Ow, c'mon, Spinel! We've once been matchmakers ourselves, only finding out we've failed to match our first target. But now I'm sure we could match young master and Tomoyo-san! Don't you find their pairing cute?"

Spinel Sun finally smiled, hopeful. "I'm ready to do it again!"

No sooner, a limo stopped in front of the big Hiiragizawa mansion. Out came a young lady with long hair and she was wearing a simple purple-coloredperiwinkle dress. Her amethyst purple eyes shoned under the lights. She was dead sure Eriol won't be able to recognize her at first. With her stood another young lady with shoulder-length auburn hair and emerald green eyes, wearing a pink ruffled dress. She was simply elegant; and the same with their other female friends who got out of the limo proud.

"I'm ready to rock and roll!" said the lad with shades, his _not-so-loud Elvis Presley clothes_ matching his style and attitude. They opened the gate and found themselves facing a big door. They rang the doorbell and waited.

**.........._Inside_..........**

"Ouch, Syaoran! That was my foot!" shrilled Amy.

"I'm sorry, alright?!"

The loud music continued playing, making the night a little bit unbearable, with the people dancing tired and bored.

Just then, they heard the doorbell. They all stopped.

"Who could that be?" said Meilin.

Then Syaoran added, "And why are there still latecomers? We're supposed to start at 10 p.m. and look, it's already 5 minutes past 10."

"_SILENCE!_" said Eriol loudly. "The latecomers are only Sakura and her companions. Just don't mind them."

The doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it!" smiled Nakuru. Spinel Sun followed her.

Nakuru pressed a button on the wall (near the door), and the door opened automatically.

The people inside the hall were quite nervous (except Nakuru and Spinel Sun) and some were a bit ready to laugh at the latecomers, expecting Sakura and her companions to look cheap and stuff like that.

But when the _latecomers_ entered, the people's mouths were hanging wide-open. Whispers broke out.

"Who are they?"

"Wow, man! Look at that girl with the short hair and glasses. She reminds me of Yanagisawa Naoko. I wouldn't believe it at all if that really is her!"

"Check out the girl with simple braided hair... Those girls are my type! I think it's Rika, if I'm not mistaken... I've never seen anyone so simple but cute!"

"Hey, girls! Look at that lad with the Elvis Presley look! Ooooooohhhhh... Aaaaaahh! He seems pretty original!"

Spinel Sun said to Nakuru, "All of the people sure are regretful... and such dummies, too!"

Nakuru chuckled. "You're right. Well, we'll be setting our plan later... Hope it'll work!"

Syaoran whispered to Meilin, "Hey, couz, check out that cutie with auburn hair! She looks perfect for me..."

"That girl actually reminds me of that bitch, Kinomoto Sakura!" Amy said to Syaoran. She seems jealous. She knows Syaoran finds Sakura cute and he blushes whenever he sees her.

Syaoran almost strangled Amy when she mentioned the word 'bitch', which she pertained to Sakura. "Don't call Sakura a bitch!"

"What did you say? You mean... you do like Kinomoto?" asked Meilin, disbelieving.

Syaoran didn't answer.

The girl leading the group glided gracefully, making Eriol dumbfounded.

"Who are you?" he said to the young lady, who just smiled. Eriol recognized the smile.

"Daidouji Tomoyo? How-- how come?"

Tomoyo chuckled. "Yup, it's me, with Sakura, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and Yamazaki."

"Now let's get the party started, okay? You just can't stay like that all day, staring at us," grinned Chiharu.The boys started approaching Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika, while girls started crowding over Yamazaki (I can't imagine it myself, too...).

Many boys also approached Sakura and Tomoyo, except Eriol & Syaoran.

"I wanna go and ask Sakura for a dance," said Syaoran, starting to walk towards Sakura's group, but Eriol held him suddenly.

"And now you're starting to call Kinomoto by her name, eh?" he said to Syaoran who blushed deeply.

"I like Sakura... and I won't dare hurt her," he answered. "I'll be the happiest and luckiest guy in the world if she'll be my... er... future girlfriend... and..."

"Don't mention it."

"Alright, alright..." sighed Syaoran. "But I know you also like Tomoyo... I can see it in your eyes that you no longer hate her... Your loathing for her has now gone somewhere else. You're just pretending!"

"Hey! How can you say that?!" Eriol went pink. Syaoran laughed.

"I've told you! Haha! Now let's go and ask them for a dance!" He pulled Eriol and they approached Sakura and Tomoyo.

Nakuru whistled at Spinel Sun. He changed the music, filling it with a soft and romantic tune.

Syaoran was suddenly surprised when he quickly circled his arms around Sakura's waist, while the shy young lady put her arms on his neck (I actually don't know the exact postion-- how to say it in English... Just imagine...).

Eriol was very red on the face while he was dancing with Tomoyo. He can't believe that this nerd he's holding right now is the one after all... He felt terrible when he thought of the bad things he had done to Tomoyo in the past.

Just then, Nakuru pulled Tomoyo and she led the confused young lady upstairs. Eriol tried to follow them but Spinel Sun pulled him _very_ hard.

"Don't follow them," he said sharply. Eriol just kept quiet, but deep inside...'_What's Nakuru up to now? I know she was the one who invited Tomoyo... Wait! Did I just mentioned Tomoyo's name? Eriol, you're such a dummy!_'

**.........._Somewhere_..........**

"Where am I, Miss Nakuru?" Tomoyo asked politely. Nakuru grinned.

"Just call me Nakuru, Tomoyo," Nakuru said. "Well... You're actually in Eriol's room!"

"WHAT?!?" Tomoyo was outraged, and she started to go for the door.

"Oh, no, you won't..." Nakuru smiled. With a snap of her fingers, the door closed quietly, but fast.

"Are you mad?" said Tomoyo, quite fearfully. "Why am I here?"

"That's a secret! Now just wait here... You can't escape!" she went outisde. Tomoyo sat on the chair near the window.

"Woah... It's kinda comfy here, too," she chuckled. Then she dozed off and fell asleep by the window.

**.........._Going there_..........**

"Where are you taking me?" yelled Eriol. "It's my day today and--"

"Shut your mouth," Nakuru yelled back. She and Spinel Sun had Eriol in a strong grip and he was blindfolded that time.

"Well, there you go!!! Have a good night!" Nakuru pushed Eriol, who groaned in disgust. The young lad untied his blindfold, and suddenly found out he was in his room.

He tried to open the door but he couldn't. He wanted to hang out with his friends ourside. He had no choice.

He soon turned around and gasped when he saw Tomoyo sleeping by the window.

"I get the picture," he whispered to himself. "Those two did it on purpose! Now they'll really get _it_!"

He sat on his bed and looked at Tomoyo. She was about to fall down from her seat. He decided to carry her to his bed, and so he did. Now it was his turn to sit on his favorite chair and he quietly stared at Tomoyo.

'_Tomoyo... You really look beautiful while you're sleeping..._'

Eriol had to slap himself.

'_Well... I wanna say sorry to you but I'm too shy to do so!_'

Eriol had to rack his brains for that. "Say something _sensible_!!!" he whispered. Tomoyo then moved a little.

He thought,... and thought... and _accidentally_ thought... '_Tomoyo... How I wanted to say my feelings for you! I somehow wanna go and hug you tight right now and tell you what I feel for you..._'

He seemed speechless and thoughtful. "I'm... just sure of my feelings for you Tomoyo... and... I wanna say first that I'm sorry..."

"Really?" Tomoyo was now wide-awake. She sat bolt upright on Eriol's bed.

"Yes," said Eriol, his head facing the floor. But his head snapped up when he realized that Tomoyo was awake.

"Uh-- T-Tomoyo! D-Daidouji, I mean! Err... Uhmmm... I-I'm truly s-sorry! I-I--" the young lad stuttered.

Tomoyo tried to laugh by the way he acts right now, but she thought that it wouldn't be good. The situation is serious. In fact, tears started flowing out of her eyes. Eriol looked at her slowly.

"I... I like you, Tomoyo..." he said. "I'm feeling something for you... Something I can't definitely express in words, but in actions..."

Tomoyo felt like a lost piece in her has returned. "I actually like you too... Eriol," she said. "I'm sorry too!" she flung her arms around the surprised lad. She can't believe she was doing this right now, but she didn't care anymore about it. All that matters right now is that they've revealed their true feelings for each other...

"Can I give you a kiss? On the cheeks?" asked Eriol. Tomoyo nodded as they let go of each other. Eriol bent down and kissed Tomoyo on the cheeks.

'Thanks," he said gratefully. "This is the best birthday gift I've ever received. How I wish this was recorded on a tape."

"And that was recorded on a tape," the door opened. It was Sakura and together Nakuru, Spinel Sun, and the whole class. She was holding a camcorder.

"But-- how? The door's locked," said Tomoyo, who went pink.

"We used Spinel Sun's magic in that. The others here were able to see it too, because of Nakuru's magic," answered Chiharu, giggling. "That was so romantic!"

"So... You two okay now?" asked Yamazaki.

"More than okay, I guess!" said Tomoyo.

"This is the best birthday gift I've ever had in my whole life!" Eriol said, yet again.

"Anyways, it's already Syaoran and Sakura... WOW! New cute couples, eh?!" said Hannah Charleston. "Imagine... Amy was there on that scene and she got jealous, so she left!"

"It's happily ever after, then!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ERIOL!!!" Tomoyo gave Eriol a kiss on the cheek.

"HOORAY FOR THE NEWEST & CUTEST COUPLES!!!"

**darkshadow36:** I guess that's the end of the fourth installment, then! But I do hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I did enjoyed typing it! Please R&R and thanks!!! For comments and suggestions, I'm open!!! Please add me in your Author Alerts list to check out if I've already updated 'coz I'm really busy... I do hope you understand!


End file.
